Sailor Kim Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to 4000Movies' upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Kim. Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * (Kids Playing on the Beach) * Princess Eilonwy: Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Kim Grabs the Binoculars from Eilonwy): Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Ron's league. * (May Grabs the Binoculars from Kim): Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Ariel Grabs the Binoculars from May): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * May (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * Chip: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Gadget Hackwrench: And do quite what they want. * (Ariel Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of Ariel) * (Ariel Screams) * Dave Seville: Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * Inspector Jamal: Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (Clyde Laughs): Yeah. * (Kim, Ariel, May, and Eilonwy Look Puzzled) * Ariel: They're hitting on us. * Princess Eilonwy: You know it. * (Kim and May Nod) * Kim Possible: It's true. Ritchie, give us a hand here. * Ritchie: Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * Dave Seville: And who are you? * Inspector Jamal: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * Clyde Crashcup: Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (Ritchie Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Kim. * Kim Possible: I'm sorry, Ritchie, but Ron's not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Ritchie: I thought I just had to protect you. * Velma Dinkley: Well, protecting Kim's a tough job, Ritchie. * (Ritchie Stares at Velma) * Velma Dinkley: Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Ritchie: Uhh-- * Emmy (off-screen): Come on, Ritchie. * Ritchie: Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Velma and Emmy: Huh? * Kim Possible: What was that? * Princess Eilonwy: Velma's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Ariel: So Ritchie's going for an older woman. * May: That explains the blushing. * Kim Possible: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Emmy: As if that would matter. * Kim Possible: Huh? Clips/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dave's Getting Married & Back to Dave's Future; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Kim Possible (Mind Games, Partners, Emotion Sickness, & Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * Pokemon (Get the Show on the Road, Now, That's Flower Power, Friends to the End, The Mystery is History, Friend and Foe Alike, & Come What May; @1997 OLM) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Kiwi's Big Adventure; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Alvin Show (Invents Baseball; @1961-1962 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (@2003 OLM) * Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (@2003 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (Wheezie's Last Laugh, & Cassie Loves a Parade; @1999-2005 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys (@2004 OLM) Gallery: Kim Possible Happy.jpg Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg Ariel.jpg Category:Sneak Peek Category:4000Movies